


Une guitare

by Ember_in_hAnds



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I did forget one character hold on, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_in_hAnds/pseuds/Ember_in_hAnds
Summary: Tommyinnit a ajouté Tubbo_, DreamWasTaken et 11 autres au groupe.Tommyinnit a renommé le groupe Chamallow go brrr.Tommyinnit: ça tient toujours ce weekend?DreamWasTaken: Oué toujoursGeorgeNotFound: Ouaip toujoursOh là mais télépathieDreamWasTaken: ChipsTommyinnit: C'EST SAUVAGE DE LE MUTE COMME ÇADreamWasTaken: C'est la règle du jeuTubbo_: On se calme?Tommyinnit: NON---L'extrait de je sais pas trop faire des synopsis du coup-C'est pas que des messages, loin de là :>
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

Bonjour-

Bienvenue sur cette fiction. Apparemment la première française sur ce sujet ayant comme support AO3.

Wacky upload schelude et tout-

Bonne lecture-


	2. Prélude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où tout commence et tout se profile.

« Tu vas pas t’en tirer comme ça, connard ! »

Il sourit au timbre excité, presque forcé et rocailleux à l’autre bout de la ligne d’appel de son ami, qui battait en retraite sur son écran, une pomme dorée à la main.

« Mais, Tommy, t’arrivera pas à me battre, » répliqua Wilbur Soot, se lançant à sa poursuite en dévorant rapidement l’un de ses propres fruits d’or.

-

« J’arrive pas à savoir comment t’arrive à m’avoir chaque fois !

\- De l’entraînement.

\- C’est pas juste !

\- C’est qu’un jeu. »

Tommy tomba dans un silence débordant de jurons étouffés et de phrases marmonnées, et Wil jette un coup d’œil à son chat – beaucoup de ‘RIP Tommy’. Il émet un petit son de satisfaction à cette vue, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa veine de fer à moitié extraite.

« Faut que je demande à Tech – MAIS IL EST DINGUE TON CHAT ! »

Wil sentait son sourire s’intensifier, et lorsque son ami jura à nouveau de plus belle, il éclata de rire.

Oui, il posa la partie ; son rire le secouait trop pour espérer même maintenir un clic sur sa souris.

« OH TU M’EMMERDES ! J’vais jouer avec Tubbo !

\- Allez le raider chat ! »

Discord sonna presque silencieusement, annonçant la déconnexion de Tommy. Wil reprit sa partie comme si de rien n’était, avec cependant les réminiscences d’un sourire encore éclairant son visage.

-  
  
 _ **Tommyinnit**_ **a ajouté** _ **Tubbo_**_ **,** _ **DreamWasTaken**_ **et** **1** **1** **autres au groupe.** ****

_**Tommyinnit** _ **a renommé le groupe** _**Chamallow** _ _**go brrr.** _

Tommyinnit: ça tient toujours ce weekend?

  
DreamWasTaken: Oué toujours

GeorgeNotFound: Ouaip toujours

Oh là mais télépathie

DreamWasTaken: Chips

  
Tommyinnit: C'EST SAUVAGE DE LE MUTE COMME ÇA

  
DreamWasTaken: C'est la règle du jeu

  
Tubbo_: On se calme?

  
Tommyinnit: NON

  
WilburSoot: (shrug)

  
Tommyinnit: WIL TU RAMENES TA GUITARE?

  
WilburSoot: toujours

  
DreamWasTaken: Top!

  
Tommyinnit: YEAAAAAH

  
Tubbo_: YEAAH

  
Tommyinnit: O-o

  
Fundy: Ah ouais la guitare!

  
WilburSoot: on pourra chanter cette chanson que j'ai composé

mais vous aurez pas les paroles avant samedi

  
GeorgeNotFound: Aw

Ça va etre dur de la chanter dimanche si on peut pas l’apprendre en avance

  
DreamWasTaken: C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si Wil allait se servir de nous pour son clip

  
WilburSoot: ... c'est mal me connaître que de dire ça dream

  
DreamWasTaken: Eeeet merde

  
Ph1lzA: J'ai libéré mon week-end, je viens

  
Technoblade: parrrfait

  
WilburSoot: ayyy sleepy bois inc.!

  
-

« Sap. »

L’interpellé releva la tête de son carnet de notes.

« Hm ?

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Une liste pour ce week-end. »

Dream cligna des yeux, fixa son ami quelques secondes en silence. Jamais il n’avait fait de liste pour des week-ends de ce genre.

« Fundy m’a demandé de lui ramener le clavier synthétiseur portable.

\- Jamais compris pourquoi tu as ce truc.

\- C’est important ?

\- Non. »

Ils se toisèrent pendant un court instant qui leur parut une éternité, puis comme en unisson, rirent à cet échange presque fusionnel.

-

« Hé, Phil. »

Phil était assis devant son métier, ses doigts tissant inlassablement son motif sur les fils tendus – un corbeau d’ébène s’élançant dans un ciel encore vide d’une jeune branche vert pomme.

Depuis deux ans déjà, il tissait cette pièce tous les jours sans un seul de raté. Mais il avait manqué les évènements précédents à cause de cette petite règle auto-imposée.

« Oui ? »

Habituellement, il travaillait dans le silence le plus complet, ou au pire avec du Bizet résonnant dans la salle depuis son enceinte. Mais ce jour-là, Technoblade avait invité Ranboo chez lui et ce dernier adorait discuter avec Phil lorsqu’il travaillait, d’où l’appel téléphonique.

« Tu as brisé ta règle pour ce week-end ?

\- Mhm. »

Il acheva une plume de l’aile droite de son animal, et enroulant le fil autour d’un stylo, il clôtura ainsi une session tisserande de… quatre heures et huit minutes, termina-il silencieusement en jetant un coup d’œil à l’horloge.

« Disons que j’ai pas particulièrement envie de vous laisser sans surveillance, encore une fois…

\- Dis plutôt que t’es jaloux.

\- Non.

\- Rooooh-

\- Et puis Wil ramène sa guitare. C’est une occasion à ne pas rater. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs étouffèrent un rire en réaction à ce gentil mensonge, et le blond finit par les imiter.

-

Tommy se tourna brusquement vers Tubbo.

« On devrait le leur annoncer ?

\- Bah… Jamais fait jusque là.

\- Faut bien commencer quelque-part, non ?

Tubbo manqua un tir, et sa flèche cubique se planta dans le sol, juste devant le mouton qu’il tentait d’abattre. Le petit brun jura à cette erreur, jeta un coup d’œil à son chat.

Ce même chat se demandait bien de quoi les deux adolescents parlaient.

« Ah bravo Tommy, maintenant je dois le leur dire.

\- Bah oui, » fit Tommy d’un ton exagérément satisfait, « J’ai fait exprès. »

Tubbo sourit, lâcha sa souris, fixa sa caméra.

« Dream me défonce pas steuplait. On a prévu, chat, un truc IRL avec les amis. Personne ne pourra faire de lives ce week-end, mais, » il se retourne vers Tommy en insistant sur ce ‘mais’, « Tommy fera un vlog qui sera disponible la semaine prochaine.

\- Petit enculé, » lâcha Tommy, ce qui déclencha dans le chat une vague de ‘Langage !’ en plus des ‘Bon week-end !’ et des ‘Poggers’.

Dream vint plus tard sur le live des deux amis pour amicalement enguirlander Tubbo.

-

Il commença à mouler les muffins.

« Rapelle-moi, tu en fais combien par personne ?

\- Au moins trois.

\- J’en veux plus !

\- Mais j’ai plus d’œufs Puffy ! »

Bad s’était retourné pour fixer ladite Puffy, sa louche levée en l’air et son tablier ‘Muffin Time !’ noué à la taille.

Elle ne résiste pas et sourit face à cette drôle de vue, et les protestations indignées du pâtissier finirent par la faire rire.

Bad en fut encore plus frustré, et retourna à son moulage de muffins.

« Allez Puffy, l’ennuie pas trop, » fit Antfrost depuis le salon, levant probablement le nez de son livre pour rouler des yeux.

« Tu peux parler, toi, » renvoie Bad.

-

Tubbo réajusta la bretelle de son sac, alors qu’il regardait Tommy rassurer sa mère sur la présence de plusieurs adultes responsables dans le groupe pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée.

« Ils sont bientôt là, » fit-il, coupant Tommy dans sa phrase, tout en regardant l’heure sur sa montre.

« Qui ?

\- Phil, Techno et Wil, » répondit Tubbo du tac au tac. « Tu le sais déjà, non ?

\- Phil qui vient, ça reste une info irréaliste pour moi- »

Tubbo allait répliquer, mais son ami était à nouveau en train de discuter avec sa mère.

Il détacha son regard du fils et de sa mère, pour retourner à sa contemplation passive du quartier.

Un quartier bien commun. Un lotissement, ou l’on avait comme copié-collé les maisons le long de la rue, avec comme seuls moyens de les différencier leurs boites aux lettres et le contenu de leurs petits jardins. Le pavillon de Tommy se différenciait par son tulipier d’où pendait une balançoire en bois, et par la fenêtre constamment allumée de néons de sa chambre, à l’étage.

Un son attira les yeux de Tubbo à gauche, et bientôt il distingua la massive Fiat Doblo verte de Phil remonter la rue. Dans son dos, la discussion se tût, et Tommy le rejoignait peu après, un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

« C’est parti. »

-

« Quand est-ce qu’on arrive ?

\- Dream transporte George, Sap, Quackity et Bad, et Puffy a pris Ranboo, Fundy et Ant en charge.

\- Ça me dit pas quand on arrive grande perche.

\- Dans pas longtemps. Dans pas longtemps. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN FINI-
> 
> Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma petite fanfic hein, j'espère que jusque-là ça vous plait-  
> Malheureusement je ne peux pas donner de programme de mise en ligne, car j'ai cours et j'ai aussi pleins d'autres trucs à faire; faut dire que je m'y suis pris un peu au mauvais moment mais bon-
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire-


End file.
